1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of geophysical prospecting. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of noise attenuation in dual-sensor marine seismic streamer data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, geophysical prospecting is commonly used to aid in the search for and evaluation of subterranean formations. Geophysical prospecting techniques yield knowledge of the subsurface structure of the earth, which is useful for finding and extracting valuable mineral resources, particularly hydrocarbon deposits such as oil and natural gas. A well-known technique of geophysical prospecting is a seismic survey. In a land-based seismic survey, a seismic signal is generated on or near the earth's surface and then travels downward into the subsurface of the earth. In a marine seismic survey, the seismic signal may also travel downward through a body of water overlying the subsurface of the earth. Seismic energy sources are used to generate the seismic signal which, after propagating into the earth, is at least partially reflected by subsurface seismic reflectors. Such seismic reflectors typically are interfaces between subterranean formations having different elastic properties, specifically sound wave velocity and rock density, which lead to differences in acoustic impedance at the interfaces. The reflected seismic energy is detected by seismic sensors (also called seismic receivers) at or near the surface of the earth, in an overlying body of water, or at known depths in boreholes and recorded.
The resulting seismic data obtained in performing a seismic survey is processed to yield information relating to the geologic structure and properties of the subterranean formations in the area being surveyed. The processed seismic data is processed for display and analysis of potential hydrocarbon content of these subterranean formations. The goal of seismic data processing is to extract from the seismic data as much information as possible regarding the subterranean formations in order to adequately image the geologic subsurface. In order to identify locations in the Earth's subsurface where there is a probability for finding petroleum accumulations, large sums of money are expended in gathering, processing, and interpreting seismic data. The process of constructing the reflector surfaces defining the subterranean earth layers of interest from the recorded seismic data provides an image of the earth in depth or time.
The image of the structure of the Earth's subsurface is produced in order to enable an interpreter to select locations with the greatest probability of having petroleum accumulations. To verify the presence of petroleum, a well must be drilled. Drilling wells to determine whether petroleum deposits are present or not, is an extremely expensive and time-consuming undertaking. For that reason, there is a continuing need to improve the processing and display of the seismic data, so as to produce an image of the structure of the Earth's subsurface that will improve the ability of an interpreter, whether the interpretation is made by a computer or a human, to assess the probability that an accumulation of petroleum exists at a particular location in the Earth's subsurface.
The appropriate seismic sources for generating the seismic signal in land seismic surveys may include explosives or vibrators. Marine seismic surveys usually employ a submerged seismic source towed by a ship and periodically activated to generate an acoustic wavefield. The seismic source generating the wavefield may be of several types, including a small explosive charge, an electric spark or arc, a marine vibrator, and, typically, a gun. The seismic source gun may be a water gun, a vapor gun, and, most often, an air gun. A marine seismic source usually consists not of a single source element, but of a spatially-distributed array of source elements. This arrangement is particularly true for air guns, currently the most common form of marine seismic source. In an air gun array, each air gun stores and quickly releases a different volume of highly compressed air, forming a short-duration impulse.
The appropriate types of seismic sensors include particle velocity sensors, particularly in land surveys, and water pressure sensors, particularly in marine surveys. Sometimes particle displacement sensors, particle acceleration sensors, or pressure gradient sensors are used in place of or in addition to particle velocity sensors. Particle velocity sensors and water pressure sensors are commonly known in the art as geophones and hydrophones, respectively. Seismic sensors may be deployed by themselves, but are more commonly deployed in sensor arrays. Additionally, pressure sensors and particle velocity sensors may be deployed together in a marine survey, collocated in pairs or pairs of arrays.
In a conventional marine seismic survey, a seismic survey vessel travels on the water surface, typically at about 5 knots, and contains seismic acquisition equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic sensor control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control equipment causes a seismic source towed in the body of water by the seismic vessel to actuate at selected times. Seismic streamers, also called seismic cables, are elongate cable-like structures towed in the body of water by the seismic survey vessel that tows the seismic source or by another seismic survey ship. Usually, a plurality of seismic streamers is towed behind a seismic vessel.
When the air-gun array is fired, an impulse sound wave travels down through the water and into the earth. At each interface where the type of rock changes, a portion of that sound wave is reflected back toward the surface and back into the water layer. After the reflected wave reaches the streamer cable, the wave continues to propagate to the water/air interface at the water surface, from which the wave is reflected downwardly, and is again detected by the hydrophones in the streamer cable. The water surface is a good reflector and the reflection coefficient at the water surface is nearly unity in magnitude and is negative in sign for pressure waves. The pressure waves reflected at the surface will thus be phase-shifted 180 degrees relative to the upwardly propagating waves. The downwardly propagating wave recorded by the receivers is commonly referred to as the surface reflection or the “ghost” signal. Because of the surface reflection, the water surface acts like a filter, which creates spectral notches in the recorded signal, making it difficult to record data outside a selected bandwidth. Because of the influence of the surface reflection, some frequencies in the recorded signal are amplified and some frequencies are attenuated.
Maximum attenuation of the pressure wave occurs at frequencies for which the propagation distance between the detecting hydrophone and the water surface is equal to one-half wavelength. Maximum amplification occurs at frequencies for which the propagation distance between the detecting hydrophone and the water surface is one-quarter wavelength. The wavelength of the acoustic wave is equal to the velocity divided by the frequency, and the velocity of an acoustic wave in water is about 1500 meters/second. Accordingly, the location in the frequency spectrum of the resulting spectral notch is readily determinable. For example, for a seismic streamer at a depth of 7 meters, and waves with vertical incidence, maximum attenuation occurs at a frequency of about 107 Hz and maximum amplification occurs at a frequency of about 54 Hz.
A particle motion sensor, such as a geophone, has directional sensitivity, whereas a pressure sensor, such as a hydrophone, does not. Accordingly, the upgoing wavefield signals detected by a geophone and hydrophone located close together will be in phase, while the downgoing wavefield signals will be recorded 180 degrees out of phase. Various techniques have been proposed for using this phase difference to reduce the spectral notches caused by the surface reflection and, if the recordings are made on the seafloor, to attenuate water borne multiples. It should be noted that an alternative to having the geophone and hydrophone co-located, is to have sufficient spatial density of sensors so that the respective wavefields recorded by the hydrophone and geophone can be interpolated or extrapolated to produce the two wavefields at the same location.
It is well known in the art that pressure and particle motion signals can be combined to derive both the up-going and the down-going wavefield. For sea floor recordings, the up-going and down-going wavefields may subsequently be combined to remove the effect of the surface reflection and to attenuate water borne multiples in the seismic signal. For towed streamer applications, however, the particle motion signal has been regarded as having limited utility because of the high noise level in the particle motion signal. However, if particle motion signals could be provided for towed streamer acquisition, the effect of the surface reflection “ghosts” could be removed from the data.
It has been difficult to achieve the same bandwidth in the motion sensor data as in the pressure sensor data, however, because of the noise induced by vibrations in the streamer, which is sensed by the particle motion sensors. The noise is, however, mainly confined to lower frequencies. One way to reduce the noise is to have several sensors, closely spaced apart from one another, and wired in series or in parallel. This approach, however, does not always reduce the noise enough to yield a signal-to-noise ratio satisfactory for further seismic processing.
Conventional 3D marine seismic acquisition by towed streamer usually results in asymmetrical spatial sampling and fold between inline and cross-line directions. The sampling density is denser in the inline direction (parallel to the towed streamers) than in the cross-line direction (perpendicular to the towed streamers). The asymmetry is due to a wider spacing between receivers in separate streamers than between receivers in the same streamer. This asymmetry can lead to aliasing of the sampled data in the cross-line direction. The aliasing interferes with efforts to combine the pressure and particle motion signals to derive the up-going and down-going wavefields.
Thus, a need exists for a method for attenuating low frequency noise found in vertical particle velocity sensor signals when combining pressure sensor and vertical particle velocity sensor signals in dual-sensor seismic streamer data which handles inline and cross-line aliasing by accounting for non-vertical angles of incidence, also known as arrival angles.